


Грабитель банков

by 8salfeti8



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Villain Tony Stark, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8salfeti8/pseuds/8salfeti8
Summary: - Чт..? – пролепетал Питер, моргая потяжелевшими веками.- Шшш, все хорошо, - сказал преступник. – Ты отлично справился, и я так горжусь тобой. Но на сегодня хватит. С их стороны было жестоко заставлять тебя драться со мной… ты не смог бы победить. Ты не виноват.... или сборник историй про супергероя Питера Паркера и суперзлодея Тони Старка





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bank Robber](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585597) by [Purplecat7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplecat7/pseuds/Purplecat7). 



\- _Человек-паук, расчетное время прибытия?_

\- Приближаюсь к последней точке наблюдения.

\- _Держи нас в курсе. Железный Человек был замечен в этом районе._

\- Вас понял, конец связи.

Нет ничего похожего на ощущения, которые он испытывает во время пролета на паутине над улицами Нью-Йорка. Энергия не засыпающего города пульсирует в его костях, когда он проносится над машинами и людьми, в последний момент уворачиваясь от препятствий и красуясь перед приветствующей его толпой. Такое сильное и расслабляющее чувство, которое неизменно поднимает ему самое плохое настроение. И сегодняшний день не стал исключением, когда он, ощущая себя словно на иголках, направлялся к месту, где в последний раз был замечен суперзлодей Железный Человек.

Любой, у кого еще оставалась хоть капля мозгов, знал о том, что Железным Человеком был Тони Старк. Миллиардер даже не пытался скрывать этого, и единственное, чего он еще пока не сделал – это не признался в этом публично. А не арестовали его только потому, что несмотря на очевидность того, что Тони Старк и есть Железный Человек, никто не мог найти ни единого веского доказательства. Поэтому ЩИТ и группу супергероев, которых называли Мстители, вызывали на борьбу с ним всякий раз, когда он появлялся. Никто не мог понять, что заставляло его грабить банки и ювелирные магазины – он и так был одним из самых богатых жителей Земли и не особо нуждался в деньгах. Было такое ощущение, что он делал все это просто потому, что мог. 

Питер не был членом ЩИТа или Мстителей. Он был одиночкой (хотя многие называли его народным мстителем). Но сегодня ЩИТ потребовали вернуть услугу, которую он был им должен, и разобраться с ограблением банка, которое, предположительно, устроил Железный Человек. Мстители в настоящий момент находились за пределами страны, а у ЩИТа просто не было свободных агентов (по их словам). Если честно, Питер подозревал, что ЩИТ и Мстители просто хватались за соломинку. До этого момента еще никому не удавалось задержать известного злодея, а Питер пока даже не пытался. Не то, чтобы он активно избегал его, просто их дорожки ни разу не пересекались. Чаще всего Мстители появлялись на месте преступления раньше, чем он успевал даже подумать о том, чтобы ввязаться в бой с Железным Человеком, так что он и не рвался туда. Но, похоже, сегодня ему выпал шанс испытать свои силы и попробовать захватить его. 

Бесшумно приземлившись на крышу здания напротив банка, Питер торопливо просканировал область в поисках черно-золотой вспышки. На улице было пугающе тихо, и единственным признаком того, что Железный Человек действительно был здесь, была выбитая бластером входная дверь банка. Он услышал, как где-то вдалеке завыли сирены полицейских, и поспешно спустился к дверям и проскользнул в здание, окидывая взглядом пустое помещение, почти не пострадавшее от нападения. Удивительно, каким вежливым, для суперзлодея, был Железный Человек. Он чрезвычайно редко брал заложников - только в случае крайней необходимости, - и даже в этом случае он никогда не причинял им вреда. Он не наносил напрасный ущерб зданию или территории, на которую нападал, а Тони Старк всегда вызывался оплатить ремонт пострадавшего строения. Судя по пустому холлу банка, преступник и в этот раз не стал брать заложников. Питер навострил уши, пытаясь услышать движения Железного Человека, и мгновение спустя в замешательстве прищурился. _Это…?_

_-… Я – Железный Человек._

С губ подростка сорвался изумленный смешок, потому что, серьезно? Железный Человек слушает «Железный Человек»*, пока грабит банк. Почему-то это даже не удивляет. Он направился на звуки музыки, становящиеся все громче по мере его продвижения глубже в банк. Хоть он и считал этого парня довольно забавным, и являлся большим фанатом его острот, которые тот отвешивает во время сражений с героями, Питер не забывал, насколько этот человек опасен. Одна ошибка – и он может оказаться смертельно ранен или даже убит.

Питер обнаружил его у огромного сейфа в самом дальнем углу банка. Музыка громко ревела из печально известного черно-золотого костюма, пока тот использовал один из своих бластеров, чтобы разрезать дверь. Он покачивал головой в такт песне, время от времени делая паузу, чтобы пропеть в невидимый микрофон. Питеру на секунду показалось, что у него получится подкрасться незамеченным, пока Железный Человек, даже не нарушая ритма песни, не вскинул свою свободную руку и не выстрелил ему прямо в грудь. 

Разумеется, его паучье чутье проснулось всего лишь за мгновение до удара, так что оно совсем не помогло. Вскрикнув от боли, подросток врезался в стену, но уже через секунду отскочил от нее, чтобы избежать второй удар. Следующие несколько секунд Питер провел, уворачиваясь от все новых залпов, в то время как Железный Человек продолжил свой одиночный концерт, открывая толстую дверь сейфа. 

\- Воу! – взбежав по стене и с силой оттолкнувшись от нее, Питер нацелил удар на незащищенную спину Железного Человека. Крепкая рука решительно сжала его лодыжку, и даже громкая музыка не смогла заглушить тошнотворный треск. От боли в лодыжке перед глазами Питера все побелело, и он едва сдержал громкий крик, когда его бросили через всю комнату. Распластавшись на полу, он почувствовал, как к нему начала подступать паника, потому что как, черт возьми, он должен победить этого парня, если он даже не может к нему прикоснуться?

\- Спасибо за тренировку! – бросил преступник через плечо, пробираясь в хранилище через дыру, что он проделал в двери. 

Сердито выдохнув через нос, подросток силой заставил себя подняться на ноги, игнорируя боль, пульсирующую в его ноге. Он должен остановить его, он не может просто лежать здесь. Проковыляв несколько шагов к дыре, он умудрился оттолкнуть боль на задний план. 

\- Эй! – выплюнул Питер, сквозь прищур глядя на злодея, засасывающего все деньги в хранилище в какую-то металлическую штуковину, напоминающую чемодан. – Верни все на место!

Железный Человек замер и медленно повернулся к двери, но Питер не стал дожидаться от него какой-либо реакции, решив воспользоваться шансом. Быстрым движением выстрелив паутиной в его грудь, он с громким грохотом впечатал грабителя в стену сейфа. Затем, без промедления, он выкинул его из сейфа, прежде чем попытаться связать его. В грудь Питера снова попал залп, и он врезался спиной в стену, со стоном сползая по ней на пол. Он отчетливо слышал металлический лязг приближающихся к нему ботинок. Тяжелая рука вцепилась в его маску, прежде чем грубо сдернуть ее, и в ту же секунду, как его лицо открылось, раздалось громкое ругательство. 

\- Твою _мать!_ – гневно выплюнул механический голос. 

Питер, должно быть, ударился головой, когда врезался в стену, потому что он едва осознавал, что с него сняли маску.

\- _Не могу_ поверить, что они послали сражаться со мной _ребенка!_ Что, блядь, с ними не так?! – возмущался суровый голос. – Кто отправляет детей на борьбу с суперзлодеями?! _Блядь!_

\- Чт..? – пролепетал Питер, моргая потяжелевшими веками. 

\- Шшш, все хорошо, - сказал преступник. – Ты отлично справился, и я так горжусь тобой. Но на сегодня хватит. С их стороны было жестоко заставлять тебя драться со мной… ты не смог бы победить. Ты не виноват. 

\- Мнх… - хватал ртом воздух Питер, пытаясь заставить свои веки раскрыться. – Я… не могу дать тебе уйти… арх.

Раздался вздох, а следом за ним звук, словно что-то открылось. Теплые металлические руки аккуратно обхватили его щеки, приподнимая его расфокусированный взгляд, чтобы Питер посмотрел на него. Или, скорее, на лицо Тони Старка, которое появилось за открывшейся лицевой пластиной. 

\- Ты молодец, парень, - заверил он, - просто полежи здесь и отдохни. Ты предотвратил ограбление, и я не взял ни гроша. Ты прогнал меня, - Питер почувствовал, как чужие руки мягко и осторожно, избегая чувствительных мест на его макушке, вернули маску ему на голову. 

Он нахмурил брови, и пока его заторможенный разум пытался понять, что же тут только что произошло, ему только и оставалось, что наблюдать за тем, как злодей поднимается на ноги и уходит прочь, оставляя Питера наедине с его затухающим сознанием.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * iron man - Black Sabbath


	2. Chapter 2

\- Так, давай-ка повторим, чтобы я убедился, что расслышал тебя верно, - обманчиво лениво протянул Фьюри со своего места за столом. – Ты – новичок-супергерой, который до этого боролся с щипачами, помогал старушкам и остановил пару ограблений, каким-то образом умудрился прогнать Железного Человека. Ты вот это мне только что сказал?

\- Эмм, ага, - пролепетал подросток. 

\- Ну, это самая наглая ложь, что я когда-либо слышал в своей жизни, - ответил Фьюри.

Неловко почесав шею через костюм, Питер задался вопросом, зачем он вообще пытается соврать этому человеку. Очевидно же, что его невозможно обмануть, и его терпение потихоньку подходит к концу, но, серьезно, а что еще ему оставалось делать? Сказать: _«О, вы правы! Я не прогонял его! Он ушел только потому, что пожалел меня, как только понял, что я подросток, и что он не будет драться со мной!»_? Если честно, Фьюри, скорее всего, решит, что это очередная ложь. К тому же, Питеру не очень хотелось распространяться о том, как этот мужчина узнал о том, что он – подросток. Кто знает, как отреагирует Фьюри, если ему станет известно, что Питер не только предстал перед суперзлодеем без маски, но и что вышеупомянутый суперзлодей показал ему свое лицо в ответ. 

\- Слушайте, - отрезал Питер, - я устал, мне больно, и я просто хочу пойти домой и проспать всю неделю. Я уже три раза рассказал вам, как все было, и я ничего не могу поделать с тем, что вы мне не верите. Я не один из ваших агентов, и не Мститель. Я согласился поговорить с вами только потому, что уважаю вас, но с меня хватит. 

С самого пробуждения в медотсеке ЩИТа его голова не переставала пульсировать. Ему сообщили, что у него огромная шишка на затылке, причем он даже умудрился избежать сотрясения, а еще перелом лодыжки. С его ускоренной регенерацией это означало, что восстановление займет всего несколько дней, если он будет сидеть дома и сделает перерыв в своих паучьих обязанностях. Вместо гипса ему придется носить специальный башмак, но при этом ему дали строгие указания не снимать его, пока он не получит на это разрешения (можно подумать!). В довершение всех бед, из-за того, что Питер отказался позволить докторам ЩИТа снять с него маску, им пришлось просто-напросто разрезать ткань там, где были его раны. Он знатно развлечется, пытаясь найти деньги, чтобы заплатить за материал для ремонта. Но прямо сейчас все, чего он хотел – это пойти спать, и если Фьюри сейчас же его не отпустит, то он просто выпрыгнет в окно. 

Несколько секунд молча понаблюдав за юным героем, Фьюри, наконец, пренебрежительно махнул рукой.

\- Ладно, можешь идти. Я приму твою историю, потому что у нас просто нет улик, доказывающих обратное.

Но едва Питер поднялся на ноги, чтобы уйти, Фьюри бросил ему в спину:

\- Не обольщайся, я буду пристально следить за тобой. 

———

После тщательного осмотра от тети Мэй, приправленного какой-то закрученной историей о том, как он упал с лестницы в библиотеке и подвернул лодыжку, вдобавок ударившись головой, Питер, наконец, со стоном свернулся калачиком в своей постели. Он был вымотан. Перевернувшись на живот, он тотчас же пожалел о своем решении, поскольку вспышка боли, начавшись с чувствительного места на его груди, пронзила его позвоночник. Поднявшись с кровати, он поковылял к зеркалу, чтобы осмотреть свою грудь.

Там, прямо посреди грудной клетки, было неприятное красное пятно, большая часть которого уже начала покрываться корочкой или заживать. Аккуратно прощупав кожу вокруг ожога, Питер пришел к выводу, что все будет хорошо, разве что наверняка останется шрам. Возвращаясь назад в кровать, он не заметил наполовину построенную модель Лего Сокола Тысячелетия, пока не стало слишком поздно. 

Питер, если бы вы спросили его, категорически отрицал бы тот факт, что в момент падения с его губ сорвался какой-либо унизительный писк, и, возможно, кто-то даже поверил бы в это. Жаль только, что в комнате оказался свидетель, который очень четко расслышал этот высокий звук.

Сильная рука схватила его за секунду до того, как он приземлился бы на полу, и аккуратно усадила дезориентированного подростка на край кровати. 

\- Ты какой-то невезучий, парень. 

Встряхнувшись, когда его усталый мозг, наконец, осознал, что кто-то чужой находится в его комнате, а затем и кто именно этот чужой, Питер попытался бороться со своими ватными ногами, только чтобы мгновение спустя снова оказаться на кровати после решительного, но мягкого толчка. 

\- Эй, успокойся, - Тони Старк – Железный Человек! – шикнул на него, - я пришел не чтобы навредить тебе, - темные глаза медленно пробежались по ранам подростка, - не больше, чем уже навредил. 

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – выплюнул Питер. – Как ты нашел мой дом? Ты _следил за мной…_

\- _Питер,_ \- отрезал мужчина, - успокойся. Ты только еще больше нагружаешь голову. 

Широко распахнув глаза, он в шоке уставился на Тони. Тони Старк, Железный Человек, один из самых влиятельных преступников в Нью-Йорке – или даже в стране, - не только знает, где он живет, но и как его _зовут._

_Блядь._

\- Эй… стоп, шкет, кончай паниковать, - приказал Тони, - я не обижу тебя или твою тетю. Я хотел, эм… ну, проверить тебя, - закончил он робко. 

Питер задумался, уж не повредил ли он во время сражения еще и слух, потому что он явно ослышался. 

\- Что? – просипел он. 

Протяжно застонав в свои ладони, Тони отступил от кровати и начал шагать по маленькой комнатке, и Питер, воспользовавшись моментом, окинул его взглядом, собираясь с мыслями. На мужчине был светло-серый пиджак поверх брендовой футболки и черных брюк. На кончике носа сидели его фирменные очки, а волосы были изящно взъерошены. Но ничего из его наблюдений не помогло ему осмыслить сложившуюся ситуацию, потому что он, ну серьезно, слишком устал. 

\- Слушай, я понятия не имею, как ты сюда попал, или как узнал, где я живу, или кто я, - сонно пролепетал Питер, устраиваясь поудобнее на покрывале, - но прямо сейчас я слишком устал, так что я собираюсь лечь спать, а ты можешь делать все, что захочешь, пока это не вредит моей тете. 

Ему показалось, что мужчина, возможно, сказал что-то вроде: _«Я – Тони Старк, а это был пирог»._ Но он упал в сладкие объятия сна до того, как смог понять смысл сказанного. Последнее, о чем он успел подумать, это как приятно ощущалась чужая рука в его волосах. 

———

На следующее утро яркий солнечный свет хлынул в окно. Его лучики пробежались по лицу мирно спящего Питера, которому снились простые образы вроде океана, голубого неба и дома. Когда подросток, наконец, проснулся, первым, на что наткнулся его взгляд, был коричневый бумажный пакет, неприметно стоящий посреди его стола, со светло-голубым стикером и написанным на нем простым сообщением:

_Ты молодец._


	3. Chapter 3

_«Ну и что за суперзлодей будет оставлять супергерою пончики в качестве похвалы?»_ – была первая мысль Питера, когда на следующее утро он открыл коричневый бумажный пакет, потому что, серьезно? _Пончики?_

Они были настолько хороши, что он съел все четыре за раз.

К тому моменту, как он окончательно проснулся и приготовился к новому дню, Мэй уже ушла на работу – оставив записку о том, что она позвонила в школу и сообщила им о его отсутствии, - а город за окном жил полной жизнью. Подросток как раз активно рылся на кухне в поисках еды – регенерация требует больше энергии, ок?! – мысленно подсчитывая, сколько дополнительных часов ему придется отработать, чтобы покрыть траты на ремонт костюма, когда кто-то начал решительно стучать в дверь. Он с подозрением прищурился и медленно закрыл дверцу холодильника, в котором из еды были только приправы. Он не совсем понимал, почему, но что-то ему подсказывало, что он отлично знает, кто стоит за дверью.

Решив, что наилучшим вариантом будет полный игнор, Питер развернулся и направился в ванную комнату, решив, что сейчас самое время для длительной расслабляющей ванны. Его квартиру никак нельзя было назвать роскошной. Кое-где на стенах были трещины, на потолке – пятна, а кондиционер и обогреватель постоянно выходили из строя. Но зато в хозяйской ванной стояла джакузи, и это явно была единственная гордость этой квартиры. Он покрутил ручки, пока вода не стала достаточно теплой, чтобы заставить его кожу покраснеть, но при этом не оставить ожогов. Совершенно не стесняясь, он вылил в воду почти половину бутылочки пены для ванн. Стянув футболку, он начал снимать штаны, и только тогда вспомнил про свой громоздкий башмак. Он не сможет его снять. Просто замечательно. Недовольно застонав, он бросил футболку на пол, прежде чем вернуться в гостиную, чтобы захватить мусорный мешок для своего башмака.

Смело можно сказать, что он совершенно не ожидал, что обнаружит там Тони Старка, беззаботно развалившегося на его потрёпанном диване. Его единственной реакцией было желание бросить в незваного гостя первым, что попадется под руку, и этим, так уж вышло, оказалась бутылка с водой. Питер соврал бы, если бы заявил, что он не рассмеялся, глядя на то, как пластиковая бутылка врезается в лицо миллиардера и скидывает его с дивана. 

Ладно, может он кинул ее _немного_ слишком сильно, но, если честно, ему было плевать. 

\- Какого хрена? – рявкнул мужчина, поднимаясь с пола. 

\- Нет, это _я_ должен спросить это у _тебя!_ – крикнул Питер в ответ. – Прошлой ночью ты ворвался в мой дом, после того, как надрал мне зад, и оставил мне пончики – это что вообще было?! – и сейчас ты снова сделал то же самое, какой еще реакции ты от меня ожидал?!

Миллиардер вскинул руки в воздух, кидая на подростка сердитый взгляд.

\- Я не знаю! Может, благодарности за пончики?! 

\- _Ну, блин, спасибо!_ – ощерился Питер. – _Пончики реально были классные!_

\- _Пожалуйста!_ – прорычал Тони в ответ. 

На мгновение в квартире воцарилась звенящая тишина. Питер, тяжело дыша, впился взглядом в мужчину, и Тони разъяренно глядел на него в ответ. Вся ситуация походила на какое-то сумасшествие, и Питер просто не знал, как еще реагировать. Он, должно быть, жутко кого-то разозлил, потому что все это было просто несправедливо.

\- Черт подери, парень, ты хоть ешь иногда?

Сморгнув красную пелену, которая уже застилала его глаза, Питер в замешательстве свел брови.

\- Что?

\- Твои ребра! Я же могу их все пересчитать!

Во что превратилась его жизнь? Честно, он просто не мог поверить, что какой-то суперзлодей переживает о его режиме питания. Какого хрена. Да что не так с этим парнем? Он должен быть монстром из кошмаров. Никто не хочет вступать в противоборство с этим человеком. А Питер встретился с ним всего один раз, и в результате тот бросил все деньги, которые уже собрал в свой чемодан, и позволил Питеру взять на себя ответственность за то, что он «остановил его». А затем он влез к нему в дом, и оставил ему пончики, только чтобы на следующий день снова это повторить и устроить допрос по поводу еды. 

Почему все это случилось с ним?

\- Нет, правда, шкет, - сказал Тони серьезно, внезапно оказавшись прямо напротив него, - ты почему такой тощий?

\- Я не… стоп, нет, почему ты здесь?! – ему пора бы уже перестать вестись на очарование мужчины и сосредоточиться на реальных проблемах. 

\- Хотел убедиться, что тебе понравились пончики.

\- С меня хватит. 

\- Стой! Подожди! – крикнул Тони, кидаясь вслед за подростком, собирающимся вернуться обратно в ванную.

Игнорируя мужчину за спиной, Питер распахнул дверь в ванную и почувствовал, как ужас пронзил его насквозь. 

Вся ванная комната была заполнена пузырями. 

Откуда-то из-за гигантской массы пены слышался рев крана. Протяжно застонав, Питер поковылял прямо в этот кошмар, чтобы попытаться остановить это до того, как все станет еще хуже. _Мэй точно его убьет._

\- Вау! Страна пузырьков!

Он не стал утруждать себя ответом, вслепую на ощупь бредя сквозь пузырьки, отчаянно пытаясь не поскользнуться на мокром полу. Наконец, добравшись до переполненной ванной, Питер умудрился отключить кран ровно в ту секунду, когда тяжелое тело врезалось ему в спину, опрокидывая их обоих на пол. 

\- Твою мать, что ты тут натворил?

\- Я собирался принять ванну, когда ты вломился в мой дом, - простонал Питер. 

Тони заерзал рядом с ним, пытаясь подняться на ноги на скользкой плитке.

\- Ты же в курсе, что вода должна быть в ванной, верно?

Решив, что средний палец скажет за него все, что он думает, Питер медленно принял сидячее положение и окинул взглядом преступника, растянувшегося рядом с ним в этой пенной пещере. Голова Тони была полностью покрыта пеной, а его костюм насквозь промок. И судя по скептическому взгляду, которым окинул его старикашка, сам Питер выглядел не лучше. Не зная, что еще он может сделать, Питер просто рассмеялся. Он уже понял, что никогда не сможет понять суперзлодея, которому, он, похоже, по какой-то причине приглянулся. 

Мгновение спустя Тони присоединился к тихому смеху Питера, издав несколько смешков. 

 

После одного или парочки нервных срывов на полу ванной, Тони помог ему подняться на ноги, и они оба неуклюже поковыляли/заскользили из разрушенной комнаты. Мужчина усадил Питера на диван в гостиной, прежде чем скрыться за дверью второй ванной. После небольшой паузы он вернулся и начал возиться с чем-то на стене. Несколько минут спустя группа девушек, одетых как горничные, просочилась сквозь входную дверь и сразу проследовала в ванную комнату, под руководством выкрикивающего распоряжения Тони. В этот момент Питеру было уже глубоко плевать на происходящее, поскольку у него появилась новая миссия, состоящая в приготовлении вафель, которые, он точно знал, должны были лежать в морозилке. Десять минут (и десять вафель) спустя горничные таким же составом просочились на выход, а Тони поймал в дверях парня-курьера и поспешно затащил его внутрь.

Две коробки с пиццей, коробка хлебных палочек и двухлитровая бутылка колы расположились на стойке, в то время как парень продолжил приносить все новые продукты и заполнять пакетами дом. 

\- Эхм, что ты делаешь? – спросил Питер, наконец обретя голос. 

\- Даю тебе еду, крошка паучок, - ответил Тони, - и я убрал твою ванную. 

\- Технически, это _он_ дает мне еду, а _дамы_ убрали мою ванную. 

\- Да, но _я_ заплатил за это. 

\- Нет, за это заплатил _банк_ , потому что ты все украл. 

\- Ты – надоедливый паршивец. 

Чуть позже, уже после того, как Тони покинул Питера, оставив его в таком же замешательстве, в каком он был с самомого начала, а его дом выглядел так, словно по нему пронесся все-убирающий-и-дающий-всем-еду торнадо, Питер придумал какую-то историю о том, что у него нашлась заначка и он купил продукты, чтобы Мэй не пришлось брать это на себя. Она, разумеется, разозлилась, сказав, что он не должен покупать ничего для дома, и что это ее работа, и Питер же просто улыбнулся и сказал, что любит ее.

Серьезно, во что превратилась его жизнь?


	4. Chapter 4

\- Тетя Мэй! – крикнул Питер, запихивая учебники в рюкзак. – Ты мою куртку не видела?

\- Она на кухне! – крикнула она в ответ.

Он нашел свою куртку, валяющуюся на одном из старых стульев вместе с двадцатидолларовой купюрой. Нахмурившись, подросток подхватил купюру, гадая, откуда она здесь. Может Мэй обронила? Решив, что так оно и было, Питер убрал купюру в ее сумочку, прежде чем натянуть куртку и выбежать за дверь, попрощавшись с Мэй через плечо. Прошла уже неделя с того _инцидента_ – так он теперь это называл. Его нога была в отличном состоянии, а голова уже давно зажила. Единственным, что до сих пор напоминало о том _инциденте_ , был шрам, оставшийся на груди. Питер очень надеялся, что ему никогда в жизни не придется объяснять Мэй его происхождение. 

В обычный день Питер завел бы будильник на пять утра, и, только проснувшись, решил бы, хочет ли он устроить небольшой патруль перед школой или нет. Если бы он решил пойти, тогда он встал бы с кровати, оставил Мэй записку, в которой сообщил, что собирается воспользоваться библиотечным компьютером перед уроками, а затем устроил бы себе несколько обходов, прежде чем направиться в школу, по пути переодевшись в ближайшем переулке. Но если же он решил бы, что не хочет сегодня патрулировать, он просто вернулся бы в кровать, а затем, проснувшись пару часов спустя, собирался в школу и побежал на автобус. 

И все было бы замечательно, _если бы у него все еще был этот выбор._

Поскольку с деньгами было совсем туго, в данный момент он просто не мог себе позволить ремонт костюма. По-хорошему, он мог бы заставить ЩИТ заплатить за его восстановление, поскольку именно они его разорвали. Ладно, может он уже был немного испорчен битвой с Тем-Кого-Нельзя-Называть-Дабы-Он-Не-Явился, но самый значительный ущерб, определенно, нанесли на базе ЩИТа. Наверное. Но все это было не важно, потому что Питер понимал, что, если ЩИТ предоставит ему костюм, они наверняка нашпигуют его жучками, чтобы по ним потом вычислить его личность, а затем возьмут его жизнь в свои ежовые рукавицы. Нет уж, спасибо. 

Запрыгнув в автобус за мгновение до того, как двери захлопнулись, Питер не заметил бесхозную сумку, лежащую на скамейке, на которой он обычно ждал свой автобус. 

***

\- Ты же собираешься зайти ко мне? – спросил Нед, следуя за своим другом к его шкафчику.

\- А то, - ответил Питер, хватая замок и вводя комбинацию, - мы еще несколько месяцев назад запланировали этот марафон Звездных Войн, я бы не слился просто так.

\- Отлично, потому что я уже купил разные закуски, включая и twizzlers*, раз тебе так нравятся эти отвратительные штуки. 

Питер рассмеялся, дергая на себя дверцу шкафчика.

\- Ты злишься, потому что никто не хочет есть твое… хм?

Выгнув бровь, Нед заглянул через плечо своего друга в шкафчик и сразу заметил даже на вид дорогую корзину, наполненную различными гигиеническими средствами. Фирменными, так что, очевидно, тоже жутко дорогими. 

\- Ну, это странно, - заметил Нед.

\- Какого хрена! – шокированно воскликнул Питер, - Кто-то пытается намекнуть, что я _воняю?_

 

Его предположительно лучший друг громко хихикнул, и Питер, бормоча что-то себе под нос, выхватил корзину из шкафчика. Ему не нужна чья-то жалось, и уж точно он не хотел становиться объектом чей-то шутки. Ему хватает проблем с Флэшем, так что терпеть еще и это он не намерен. 

\- Эй! Стой, погоди! – крикнул Нед, хватая корзину за ручку прежде, чем она окажется в мусорке, куда Питер намеревался ее отправить. – Чувак, ты не можешь просто взять и выбросить все это! 

\- С чего вдруг? – выплюнул Питер. 

\- Серьезно? – ахнул тот, - Питер, да тут наверное товаров на пару сотен баксов! Нельзя так расточительно просто выкинуть это!

\- Ну так возьми все _себе!_

Нед впился в него сердитым взглядом, выхватывая корзину из руки друга.

\- Питер, хватит. Я знаю, что ты сразу обнажаешь свои колючки, как только думаешь, что кто-то решил подшутить над тобой или, боже упаси, пожалел тебя, но это не то, что ты можешь просто так _выбросить._

Прислушиваясь к словам Неда, Питер почувствовал, как ярость потихоньку покидает его, и он уже понимал, что в конечном итоге возьмет корзину. Он знал, что Нед прав, и, откровенно говоря, у него уже почти закончился дезодорант, и он совершенно не хотел выпрашивать у Мэй новый, так что лишним все это точно не будет. Просто в последнее время, после того инцидента, он был словно на грани, из-за чего стал немного чувствительным. Ок, может и не немного, судя по взгляду на лице Неда. 

\- Ладно! – рявкнул Питер, хватая корзину и запихивая ее обратно в шкафчик.

И не стоило так удивляться, когда Нед, направляясь с ним на первый урок, спросил у него, кто его сладкий папочка. 

***

Дальше все было только страннее. 

После происшествия с корзиной в шкафчике, он отправился на первый урок, где обнаружил коробку дорогущих ручек и механических карандашей. В кабинете химии его ждали защитные очки с сенсорами, способными подсказать ему, если вдруг субстанция становилась нестабильной. На его столе в кабинете испанского лежала книга с советами и подсказками о том, как проще всего учить язык. В столовой ему сообщили, что на его счет поступило пятьсот долларов. 

Да, он уже это говорил, но какого, блядь, хрена?

И только когда он покидал школу, оцепенело думая о событиях прошедшего дня, все встало на свои места. Точнее, когда он увидел элегантный черный автомобиль и некоего миллиардера, не такого уж и скрытного суперзлодея, _Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть-Дабы-Он-Не-Явился_ , лениво прислонившегося к его капоту. 

Может у него есть ребенок, и он приехал его забрать? 

Торопливо нырнув в толпу подростков прежде, чем мужчина заметит его, Питер на секунду позволил себе психануть. Ну конечно же это был он! Этот парень – самый странный чувак из всех, что когда-либо ему встречались. Потому что, ну правда, кто еще способен вытереть кем-то пол, передумать и отдать ему все лавры «победителя», пробраться в чужой дом, принести с собой пончики, на следующее утро еще раз пробраться в дом, заполнить вышеупомянутый дом едой и нанять горничных, чтобы они вычистили наполненную пеной ванную? Реальный псих, вот кто, и Питер не собирался водить компанию с этим…

\- Эй, шкет! А прятаться от своего наставника очень грубо! 

Ни секунды не мешкая, Питер кинулся бежать. 

Потому что ну его нах. 

***

Когда он проснулся этим утром, он совершенно не ожидал, что его день закончится тем, что он будет убегать от машины, которая будет гнаться за ним с сумасшедшим суперзлодеем, кричащим что-то ему в спину через люк в крыше. 

\- _Я хочу, чтобы ты надел свитер!_ – вопил он. – _На улице похолодало!_

\- _Да что с тобой не так?_

\- _Ничего! Я просто обеспокоенный взрослый_ , - крикнул Тони в ответ, - _что я буду делать, если ты заболеешь?!_

Нырнув в переулок, подросток загоготал, прислушиваясь к полным паники возгласам Тони: - _Хэппи, следуй за ним! Что значит «отвали»? Сам отвали! Я твой босс!_ – и, завернув за угол, выбежал на другую улицу. Заметив впереди двери библиотеки, он с удвоенной силой кинулся к зданию. Если он успеет добраться туда, он сможет исчезнуть среди сотен рядов шкафов или просто спуститься в подвал с архивом. 

Он услышал, как шины заскрипели за спиной, исчезая за громко хлопнувшими дверьми. 

***

\- Почему ты стал злодеем?

\- Мошенничество со страховкой, я воровал мои собственные деньги. А ты почему стал чувачком-пауком?

\- Ты просто пиздабол, - сказал Питер ласково. 

\- Меня называли и похуже. 

Он поймал Питера меньше чем через десять секунд после того, как тот вбежал в библиотеку. После небольшой потасовки, в результате которой злодей получил симпатичный след от укуса на плече и остался без своих очков, они расположились на небольших пуфиках в детской зоне библиотеки. Питер откинулся на спину, так что только его спина и задница были на подушке, в то время как Тони развалился на боку, подмяв под себя сразу три.

\- Я стал _человеком_ -пауком, - он кинул на Тони выразительный взгляд, - потому что моего дядю убили. Я виноват в том, что это произошло; если бы я что-то сделал, вместо того, чтобы просто стоять там как полный идиот, он, возможно, был бы все еще жив. 

\- Я уверен, что ты в этом не виноват, - сказал Тони тихо. 

Подросток только саркастически рассмеялся.

\- Я взбесился, когда он сказал мне, что я не могу пойти к Неду, потому что в районе видели вооруженных преступников. Я сбежал, и он пошел искать меня. Его убили, потому что я повел себя как законченный эгоист. 

Вместо того, чтобы возразить подростку, Тони только что-то промычал, но это не был признак согласия или несогласия. После небольшой паузы, Тони сказал:

\- Знаешь, шкет, в моей жизни было множество неприятных ситуаций. Большая часть из них возникла из-за того, что я был желторотым юнцом, у которого было слишком много денег. Но я понял, что вместо того, чтобы корить себя за все, что случилось, я должен извлечь из них урок. Я бы не стал тем, кем являюсь сейчас, если бы не пережил все это. Бывают дни, когда я думаю о том, что отдал бы все на свете, только чтобы вернуться в прошлое и исправить свои ошибки, но я не могу. Остается только двигаться вперед. 

\- Многие сказали бы, что ты стал не самым хорошим человеком, - заметил Питер, - вот совершенно. 

Со вздохом выпрямившись, Тони бросил самый мягкий свитер, что Питер когда-либо держал в руках, ему в лицо.

\- Да, но еще я узнал о том, что всем не угодишь. Остается только делать то, что ты сам считаешь правильным. 

Поднявшись с пуфиков, Тони небрежно махнул рукой, направляясь к выходу из украшенной единорогами комнаты.

\- У меня сегодня есть еще несколько встреч, так что до скорого, мелкий. И прекращай уже разбрасываться моими подарками!

Питер не нашелся, что сказать на это, и только вяло помахал ему из-под свитера. Почему же он тусуется с преступником, словно это в порядке вещей, спросите вы? Питер и сам понятия не имеет, так что не стесняйтесь сообщить ему, если у вас будут идеи. Он знает только то, что он совершенно не понимает, кто такой Тони.

Он не плохой, в этом Питер точно был уверен. Но происходит что-то, о чем никто больше не догадывается, и Питер, рано или поздно, доберется до истины.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *twizzlers - лакричные конфеты


	5. Chapter 5

\- Окей, так в чем конкретно проявляются твои способности?

\- Почему ты снова в моей комнате? – выплюнул Питер, подтягивая одеяло к груди. - И почему на тебе ЭТО?!

Тони только выгнул бровь, опуская руки на бедра своего _Железного костюма в его спальне в его квартире_. 

\- Я не могу постоянно заезжать куда-то, чтобы переодеться всякий раз, как захочу повидаться, - парировал Тони. 

\- Я _вообще_ не понимаю, зачем ты приходишь повидаться. 

Насмешливо проворковав, Тони продолжил так, словно его и не прерывали:

\- Нет, ну серьезно, что с тобой сделала эта мутация? Какие у тебя силы?

\- Повезло тебе, что Мэй на работе, иначе твоя голова уже была бы разбита бейсбольной битой, - сев прямо, Питер потер руками лицо, после чего продолжил: - но я не мутант. Меня укусил радиоактивный паук и…

\- _Чего?_ – воскликнул Тони. - _Где, черт возьми, ты нашел **радиоактивного** паука?! _

Поднявшись с кровати, Питер прошел мимо мужчины в сторону кухни, потому что для этого разговора ему точно понадобится кофе. За спиной раздались громкие шаги тяжелых сапог, и он вздрогнул, мысленно посочувствовав соседям. Субботнее утро и огромный железный костюм, топающий по потолку. Но когда Питер попытался достать кофейные зерна, Тони выхватил упаковку из его рук, а затем начал разглагольствовать на тему вреда кофеина для детей – _Где ты прочитал эту чушь? – В блоге про картошку, но не в этом суть,_ \- а затем вручил ему взявшийся словно из ниоткуда стакан апельсинового сока. 

\- Где тебя укусил радиоактивный паук. – Это был не вопрос. Это был приказ. 

\- Ну, мы были в Оскорпе, и, возможно, я полез кое-куда, куда мне не следовало, и меня укусили, - робко ответил Питер. – На следующее утро, после того, как я всю ночь промучился от, как я предполагал, гриппа, я проснулся вот таким. 

\- _Каким_ именно?

\- Я могу взбираться почти по любой поверхности, у меня суперсила, ускоренная регенерация, обостренные органы чувств и все такое, - он на секунду прервался, чтобы сделать глоток сока, после чего его глаза зажглись. - О! А еще у меня эта штука, я называю ее Паучье Чутье, она предупреждает меня, когда должно произойти что-то плохое. Ну, под предупреждением я имею в виду примерно за три секунды до самого происшествия, но у меня, типа, очень хорошие рефлексы. 

Тони медленно кивнул, и в следующую секунду его лицевая пластина захлопнулась.  
\- Джарвис, позвони Анджеле и сообщи ей, что мы подаем в суд на Оскорп. 

Питер торопливо вскочил на ноги, выпучив глаза.  
\- Эм, что? Ты не можешь подать на него в суд!

Пластина снова откинулась, являя ледяной взгляд Тони.  
\- _На него?_ Что значит _«на него»_? Я сказал «на Оскорп», а не «на него». 

\- Ну, я учусь в одной школе с сыном Нормана Осборна, Гарри, и буквально на той неделе он сказал, что в последнее время Норман чувствует себя не очень хорошо. Он как-то странно себя ведет и ну, типа, разговаривает сам с собой, и довольно часто, и вообще пугает. 

\- А мне какое дело? – выплюнул Тони. 

\- Он сейчас не сможет разбираться с судебным процессом! – парировал Питер. – К тому же, за что ты собрался предъявлять иск? Обвинишь их в создании Человека-паука? Они же просто попытаются заявить свои права на меня. 

\- Обвиню в нарушении техники безопасности при обслуживании лабораторий, - фыркнул он. – Если уж какой-то подросток смог пролезть в ту зону, которая должна быть закрыта, значит они не следуют надлежащим протоколам. 

\- И как ты это докажешь? Ты не можешь использовать меня в качестве примера. 

\- Заплачу кому-нибудь со стремным лицом, чтобы он сказал, что пострадал в лаборатории Оскорп из-за того, что у них дерьмовые меры безопасности. 

\- Я тебя ненавижу.  
_______________________________________

Рассеянно вырисовывая что-то на полях своего учебника, Питер недовольно уставился на длинный список уравнений на доске. Он решил их еще десять минут назад, но все остальные в классе никак не могли справиться с ними, из-за чего учителю приходилось медленно объяснять каждый шаг. Его это не особо беспокоило, он не считал себя лучше других только потому, что мог сложить два и два быстрее, чем они. Просто из-за этого у него появлялось больше свободного времени, чтобы поразмышлять над тем, что он делает со своей жизнью. 

Еще в первый раз, когда Тони пробрался к нему в дом, Питеру следовало сообщить об этом Нику Фьюри. Но подросток понимал, что, если он пойдет на сделку с этим человеком, для него все не пройдет бесследно. Скорее всего Фьюри потребует, чтобы Питер присоединился к Щиту или Мстителям (что, фактически, одно и то же), и раскрыл ему свою личность. С чем Питер был категорически не согласен, и именно поэтому он не стал связываться с главой Щита и решил попытаться разобраться в сложившейся ситуации самостоятельно. И чем больше времени Питер проводил с суперзлодеем, тем чаще начал он задаваться вопросом, а злодей ли он? Да, он грабил банки (в последнее время намного реже), иногда брал заложников, а еще убил несколько человек…

Ну ладно, так обычно поступают злодеи, но у него, казалось, всегда была для этого веская причина. К примеру, один из парней, которого он убил, оказался педофилом, и это по-настоящему расстроило Питера – эта новость всколыхнула воспоминания, о которых он _не_ собирался даже думать. Нет уж. 

Но помимо этого, он копнул немного глубже и обнаружил, что каждый, кого убивал Железный Человек, имел какое-то темное прошлое. Все банки, которые он грабил, либо участвовали в каких-то сомнительных махинациях, либо в них хранили деньги люди, замешанные в не самых законных предприятиях. Ох, ну замечательно, теперь он еще и ищет оправдание поступкам Тони. Да что с ним не так?

\- _Эй, Питер!_ – прошептал внезапно над ухом Нед. – _А тебя пригласили к Лиз на вечеринку?_

Ох, превосходно. Лиз. Красавица Лиз. Лиз, которая отказала ему неделю назад, потому что он недостаточно эмоционально отзывчивый. Она сказала, что он слишком часто пропускал дополнительные занятия без объективной причины (ну не мог же он сказать ей, что он – супергерой). Самое печальное, что он даже не был расстроен этим так сильно, как сам того ожидал. Он был разочарован, да - получить отказ после того, как он едва смог набраться смелости пригласить ее, - но облегчение было намного сильнее. Они договорились остаться друзьями, но это не значит, что Питер не ощущал некоторое напряжение. Было немного неловко, поскольку он переживал, что ее обидела его скупая реакция на ее отказ. Он немного приуныл, но это все, и это в очередной раз доказывало, что она была права насчет его эмоций. 

\- _Угу,_ \- ответил он, следя за тем, чтобы не привлекать внимание учителя. – _В эти выходные, верно?_

\- _Ага. Накануне нашего отъезда в Вашингтон._

Ну блин, он и забыл об этом. Хотя теперь у него не было причин не ехать туда, его костюм был все еще неисправен, так что он не мог заниматься своими паучьими делами. Тихонько пробормотав в ответ, что Мэй заберет их, Питер поспешил отодвинуться от Неда, пока учитель их не застукал.   
________________________________________  
Удивительно, как легко люди вламываются в его дом.   
Ну хорошо, возможно в этом нет ничего странного, учитывая, что его крошечная квартирка не сильно похожа на Форт Нокс. Но поражает то, что так много людей прикладывают для этого какие-то усилия. И под людьми он имел в виду Тони, а теперь, очевидно, и Ника Фьюри. 

Класс.

\- Кто вы? – выплюнул Питер, немного недовольный тем, что ему приходится играть роль испуганного гражданского (тайная личность, помните?), не говоря уж о том, что кто-то снова пробрался в его дом. 

\- Об этом я тебя хотел спросить, - спокойно ответил Фьюри, развалившись в одном из потрепанных кресел. 

Слегка прищурившись, подросток с грохотом опустил рюкзак на кухонную стойку. 

\- Я Питер…

\- Паркер. Да, я знаю, - протянул Фьюри скучающим голосом. – Учишься в Мидтаунской школе, живешь с тетей, которая большую часть времени трудится медсестрой. Подрабатываешь в местном гастрономе, бакалее и пиццерии, когда есть возможность. Получаешь одни пятерки, хотя по математике иногда скатываешься на пять с минусом. Лучший друг – Нед Лидс, почти все время проводишь с ним. Обычный, хоть и немного бедный, подросток. Так мой вопрос: с чего вдруг Тони Старк так заинтересовался тобой?

Ну, бля.  
________________________________________  
Ник Фьюри обладал множеством недостатков, но глупость в их число не входила.

Поэтому, едва он заметил, как Тони Старк АКА Железный Человек внезапно начал проявлять интерес к некоему подростку по имени Питер Паркер, ему потребовалось совсем немного времени, чтобы копнуть поглубже в жизнь этого парня и попытаться узнать, в чем причина.

И еще меньше времени ему потребовалось, чтобы понять, что он и есть Человек-паук. 

Ну серьезно. Любой, у кого есть глаза, понял бы, что он – Человек-паук. Слишком много раз этот парень просто забирался в свое окно, даже не переодевшись, ну или устраивал стриптиз в первом же переулке. Удивительно, что больше никто до сих пор не догадался. Точнее, удивительно, что до Фьюри это умудрился сделать только один человек. И разумеется им оказался главный козел этого столетия. 

Глядя на подростка напротив, было почти невозможно поверить, что этот ребенок действительно супергерой. Он неплохо держал удар, и, хотя его противники тем же Мстителям были не ровней, они были намного сильнее тех, с кем решился бы драться обычный подросток. Не говоря уж о том, что он вступил в битву с Железным Человеком, пережил ее, так еще и умудрился как-то предотвратить ограбление. Фьюри бы с радостью взглянул на видеозаписи с камер наблюдения, вот только Старк уничтожил все следы. Ему совершенно случайно удалось узнать о том, что Питер и есть Человек-паук, потому что Тони размыл его изображение на записях всех камер даже до самого сражения, и записи с камер, ведущих к его дому. Но он упустил коротенькое, пятисекундное видео, которое какой-то пьяный идиот запостил в snapchat. Если присмотреться к нему повнимательнее, то можно увидеть, как красно-синее пятно на заднем плане карабкается по стене к окну. Когда он отследил, где было выложено видео, а затем точно определил, в какое окно забрался юный герой, он узнал, что обитателями квартиры числятся Мэй и Питер Паркеры. И в этот момент вся картинка полностью сложилась. 

Если бы он был честен с самим собой, он бы признал, что почувствовал облегчение, когда понял, что подросток и есть Человек-паук, и что он до сих пор жив. Он начал немного волноваться, когда красно-синий герой пропал с радаров сразу после того, как покинул базу ЩИТа.

Но теперь-то, когда он знал правду, он собирался хорошенько повеселиться. 

В конце концов, он столько задолжал Тони. Будет здорово немного поразвлечься. 

\- Я представляю организацию, которая называется ЩИТ, - начал он, - и мы заметили, что Тони Старк, чьим альтер-эго скорее всего является Железный Человек, в последнее время проводит здесь слишком много времени. Мы хотели бы предложить тебе покровительство ЩИТа и тренировки, если ты пожел…

\- Нет, спасибо, - прервал его подросток. 

Поморщившись, от того, что его перебили, Фьюри открыл было рот, чтобы продолжить, но в очередной раз ему не дали закончить.

\- Слушайте, мое расписание уже полностью забито дополнительными занятиями и работой, как вы сами только что упомянули, - он начал шумно рыться в ящиках, продолжая: - и я понятия не имею, почему Тони Старк – и кстати у вас нет доказательств, что он и есть Железный Человек, - вдруг заинтересовался мной. Я просто пустое место. 

\- А вот это полная брехня, шкет. 

Шумно выдохнув через нос, Фьюри резко развернулся к застывшему в дверном проеме миллиардеру, который в ответ впился в него угрожающим взглядом. В несколько шагов приблизившись к подростку, Тони встал так, чтобы закрыть собой Питера, что не могло ускользнуть от внимания Фьюри. 

Замечательно, теперь ему разбираться еще и с разгневанным суперзлодеем. 

________________________________________  
Вы когда-нибудь били кого-нибудь по яйцам?

А того, кто давно напрашивался на пинок правосудия прямо по шарам? Представьте себе это приятнейшее чувство торжества справедливости, когда ваш ботинок встречается с плотью, и вы понимаете, что вы только что раздолбали их всмятку. 

Именно это чувствует Тони всякий раз, когда он портит чьи-то дерьмовые планы. Украсть все деньги у болтливых гангстеров, чтобы выкупить детей, которых похитили у их родителей? Это приятно. Спасти этих детей и вернуть их домой (инкогнито, разумеется, нельзя же портить свою суперзлодейскую репутацию)? Чудесно. 

Однако бывают ситуации, которые выводят его из себя настолько сильно, что ему начинает казаться, что он сейчас спалит все вокруг себя. 

В то мгновение, когда он стянул с Человека-паука маску и увидел эти огромные щенячьи глазки, изучающие его в ответ, он почувствовал, как в нем разгорается ярость. Потому что какого хрена, кто отправляет _ребенка_ сражаться с суперзлодеем? Он был о Фьюри лучшего мнения, но тот доказал, что Тони ошибался. Как истинный джентльмен, Тони, разумеется, быстро разрулил ситуацию и примостился на ближайшей крыше, чтобы убедиться, что о парнишке позаботятся. Затем он проследил за ним до дома – и не вздумайте осуждать его, он просто волновался, - и оставил для него пончики, как только проверил, что все его травмы хорошо обработали. 

Он действительно планировал закончить на этом, но реакция подростка и их шутливые перепалки затянули его с головой. Он уже много лет ни с кем не общался настолько непринужденно, и даже если 90% времени Питер угрожал ему – все равно это было мило. Он знал, что со стороны его действия казались немного стремными, но он всего лишь хотел помочь подростку, и он действительно наслаждался его обществом. После Пеппер он мало с кем контактировал, а она сама… ну, ее больше нет в его жизни. 

Поразительно, но Тони и правда нравилось баловать ребенка. Обычно он был не склонен тратить деньги на всяких засранцев, но Питер был настолько далек от звания засранца, и просто до боли бескорыстен, что Тони хотелось буквально завалить его подарками. И сдержаться было просто невыносимо. 

Но в данный момент он был зол. И не просто зол, он был в ярости, и все из-за человека, развалившегося в его, в настоящий момент, любимом кресле. 

Серьезно, эта встреча определённо закончится тем, что кому-то хорошенько надерут зад. 

И он был абсолютно уверен, что это не будет его зад, и _уж точно_ не зад Питера.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Ладно, давайте не будем ходить вокруг да около, - заявил Фьюри, поднимаясь на ноги и опуская руку чуть ближе к своей кобуре, - я знаю, что ты – Железный Человек, а ты – Человек-паук.

После этих слов Питер почувствовал, как кровь мгновенно схлынула с лица, а сердце сковало ледяной паникой. Фьюри _узнал_. Но как он узнал? Питер же был так осторожен! Хотя может и не был, раз Фьюри узнал. Теперь ему придется работать на ЩИТ или на Мстителей тогда, когда они этого захотят. Его жизнь – в руках Фьюри, и он может заставить его делать все, что угодно, потому что единственная альтернатива – это перестать быть Человеком-пауком, на что он был совершенно не готов. Он нужен Нью-Йорку. Он не может предотвратить конец света, но он может помогать жителям каждый день. Помогать обычным людям во время мелких преступлений, на которые большие супергерои даже не обращают внимания. Ему и так пришлось пропустить последние две недели, из-за чего преступность многократно возросла, а в интернете начали задаваться вопросом, куда он пропал. 

За черту бедности. Вот куда он пропал.

\- Что меня интересует, - продолжил Фьюри, возвращая подростка в настоящее, - так это с чего вдруг вы внезапно стали лучшими друзьями, и куда подевался Человек-паук? 

\- Не совсем понимаю, как хоть что-то из этого тебя касается, - холодно сказал Тони, с прищуром глядя на чужой пистолет.

\- Ну нет, вообще-то, насчет «куда подевался Человек-паук» я могу ответить, - выплюнул Питер, выглядывая из-за Тони, застывшего перед ним стеной. – это вы виноваты!

Фьюри молча выгнул бровь. 

\- Ну ладно, может не _вы_ конкретно, но ЩИТ уж точно. Ваши парни располосовали мой костюм, а я не могу сейчас позволить себе купить материал, чтобы починить его! 

После этих слов у Тони буквально отвисла челюсть, и он шокировано уставился на подростка.

\- Так ты _поэтому_ перестал заниматься своими супергеройскими делами? Я-то подумал, что ты решил взять перерыв или типа того. Это же _так_ просто исправить, тебе стоило только попросить об этом. 

Слегка отодвинувшись, но все так же продолжая закрывать собой Питера, Тони резко повернул запястье, и перед ним, проецируемый его часами, возник большой голографический экран. Он начал торопливо тыкать по каким-то папкам, пока не вывел перед ними 3D изображение человеческой фигуры. 

\- Какого хрена ты творишь, Старк? – настороженно спросил Фьюри. 

Небрежно отмахнувшись от него средним пальцем, Тони перешел в другую вкладку, где запустил поиск по изображению Человека-паука. Открыв первую же картинку, он перетянул изображение на 3D модель, и Питер с восхищением наблюдал за тем, как его костюм появляется на голографической фигуре. 

\- Окей, цветовую схему мы оставим прежней, поскольку люди уже ассоциируют эти цвета с тобой, - сказал Тони, дважды тыкнув по костюму, и все изображение словно подсветилось изнутри, - но тебе явно нужно поменять материал, потому что, взглянем правде в глаза, шкет, спандекс для этого просто не годится. 

\- Эммм, извини? Мой костюм отлично справляется, спасибо. Мне не нужна твоя помощь, - выплюнул Питер, очнувшись от ступора. 

\- Итак, - продолжил Тони, словно его и не прерывали, - думаю, что стоит в основе костюма использовать зейлон с вкраплениями вибраниума. А для этих твоих маленьких липких штучек можем использовать графен…

\- Хм, я не знаю, заметил ли ты – я понимаю, у меня жутко навороченная квартира и все такое, - монотонно протянул Питер, взмахом руки указывая на первоклассно-обветшавшие стены, - но у меня нет денег даже на спандекс. С чего ты взял, что я смогу позволить себе _зейлон, вибраниум и графен?_

Выражение лица Тони было настолько красноречиво, что Питер буквально слышал, как он мысленно пренебрежительно фыркнул.

\- Я все оплачу. 

\- Ох, да, как я мог не догадаться, что ты собираешься заплатить за, скорее всего, многомилионный костюм. Но, _пожалуйста_ , продолжай. 

\- _Или_ , - протянул обманчиво-спокойный голос со стороны двери, - вы все можете _свалить_ из моего дома и отстать от моего племянника.

***

\- Страшная женщина, - вздрогнул Тони, застыв напротив входа в здание.

Фьюри что-то согласно промычал, мысленно пожелав подростку удачи, потому что Мэй была в ярости. Но разве можно ее осуждать? Она вернулась домой, а там ее племянник и два странных мужика обсуждали многомиллионный костюм, причем, очевидно, костюм Человека-паука. У Питера сейчас явно большие неприятности. 

\- Бедный ребенок, - пробормотал Фьюри, разворачиваясь и начиная двигаться прочь. 

\- О, нет-нет-нет, - на его плечо опустилась железная рука, - ты никуда не идешь, дружок-пирожок! Нам все еще нужно кое-что обсудить!

И вот как-то так Фьюри очутился в переулке, куда его бесцеремонно бросил Железный Человек, теперь нависший над ним зловещей фигурой.

\- Я знаю, у ЩИТа крайне скудный список того, что можно отнести в категорию «недопустимо», но _серьезно?_ Отправить сражаться со мной _ребенка?_ – взгляд Тони потемнел от ярости. – Даже я не способен на такое, а ведь я уже делал практически все! 

\- В свою защиту могу заявить, что я не знал, что он настолько молод, - протянул Фьюри, умудрившись сказать это поразительно спокойно. 

Тони же только мрачно ухмыльнулся, и переулок наполнили звуки заряжающихся бластеров.

\- Я не хочу обсуждать с тобой, что ты там знал или не знал. Я просто собираюсь отплатить тебе за то, что ты сделал.

 

Яркая вспышка была последним, что увидел перед собой Фьюри, прежде чем его мир погрузился в темноту.

***

Вы, наверное, уже тысячи раз читали подобные разговоры между Мэй и Питером, поэтому чтобы не тратить ваше время, Питер решил поделиться с нами кратким пересказом их беседы.

Мэй: _ОМГ Питер какого х?! Почему они здесь?! Что происходит?!?!_

Питер: _О нет Мэй! Это не то что ты подумала!_

Мэй: _Питер ах ты лживый ублюдок ты тут шушукаешься с ними и *шокированный вздох* это что костюм человека-паука у нас прямо посреди комнаты?!_

(ну ладно, она не называла его ублюдком или лжецом, но так звучало круче, ясно?)

Питер: _Я, ээээ… я косплеер!_

Мэй: _ВРЕШЬ_

Питер: _Ох ну да_

Мэй: _Мне кажется, что нас куда-то засасывает :(_

Питер: _Я просто хотел, чтобы ты была в безопасности и чтобы дядя бен гордился мной и он погиб из-за меня… (и вставьте дальше любую эмоциональную речь)…_

Мэй: _Оу нет детка! :( Дядя Бен не хотел бы, чтобы ты рисковал своей жизнью!! Я люблю тебя Питер но ты под домашним арестом до конца своих дней._

Питер: _справедливо._

Ну или что-то вроде того. 

И вот сейчас он пялился в потолок, пока Мэй носилась по комнате, готовя (скорее сжигая) их ужин. Он понимал, почему она так расстроилась, это было кристально очевидно. Она пришла домой после отвратительной смены в больнице, включающей в себя рвоту, чьи-то шаловливые ручонки, курицу и кровь, в результате чего ее отпустили пораньше домой, где она наткнулась на человека, вполне вероятно являющегося всемирноизвестным суперзлодеем, и какого-то другого чувака. И вот посреди своей истерики она обнаружила, что Питер, к тому же, является Человеком-пауком, потому что он просто не умеет убирать вещи на место и по своей собственной тупости позволил Тони начать работать над дизайном костюма для Человека-паука прямо посреди их гостиной. 

Опустив голову на руки, Питер в очередной раз задался вопросом, как его жизнь до этого докатилась. Может ему стоит подумать о том, чтобы больше никогда не надевать костюм Человека-паука? Очевидно же, Мэй теперь ни за что не разрешит ему продолжать заниматься этим, а Тони, похоже, устраивает и просто Питер, хотя, наверное, стоит задуматься о том, чтобы сократить общение с Тони, хотя вероятность последнего крайне мала. 

Вырвал его из задумчивости раздавшийся с кухни грохот. Противно запищала пожарная сирена, перекрываемая только громкой руганью Мэй.

Он будет очень плохим человеком, если посидит вот тут, запрятав голову в руках, еще немного?

Наверное, да. 

***

\- Просто чтобы все прояснить, - пробился веселый голос Тони сквозь туман в голове Фьюри, - если ты, или кто-то еще из твоей набитой крысами организации, навредит моему пацану, я сброшу на ваше здание бомбу, вытащу тебя оттуда, чтобы ты увидел, как все сгорит дотла, после чего самолично убью _тебя_. Все понятно?

Вместо ответа Фьюри только недовольно фыркнул, после чего зашипел сквозь зубы, пытаясь сесть.

Это явно был неправильный ответ, если прилетевший ему в бок удар железным ботинком можно считать за показатель. 

\- Он еще ребенок. Оставь его в покое и держи свои поганые ручонки подальше. Пускай он и дальше переводит старушек через дорогу и разбирается с мелкими правонарушениями. _Оставь его_. 

Сплюнув кровь, Фьюри поднял на него мрачный взгляд и отрывисто кивнул. 

В ту же секунду на лице Тони расцвела улыбка, и он радостно потер руки, словно всем своим видом заявляя «моя работа окончена!». Фьюри, продолжая сидеть на грязной земле, лишь молча наблюдал за тем, как Тони продефилировал перед ним, пока его костюм собирался в неприметный кейс. 

\- Запомни мои слова, одноглазик, - кинул он через плечо, - если ты решишь меня проигнорировать, мало никому не покажется. 

Только когда Тони окончательно покинул переулок, Фьюри позволил себе выдохнуть, после чего торопливо выхватил свой телефон, посылая сигнал бедствия. Он сейчас явно не в состоянии самостоятельно добраться до ближайшей конспиративной квартиры. Дожидаясь помощи, он решил воспользоваться появившейся паузой, чтобы поразмышлять над словами Старка, особенно уделив внимание словам про набитую крысами организацию. Он уже успел усвоить, что этот мужчина не говорит о чем-то, в чем не уверен на сто процентов. И если Тони заявлял, что в ЩИТе завелись шпионы, или кого там еще он мог назвать крысами, значит Фьюри пора перестать делиться секретной информацией. 

С этого момента Фьюри переходит в режим «никому не доверять», и он найдет способ узнать, что происходит в его организации.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Питер, не забудь свой обед!

Тихонько ругнувшись, Питер бегом вернулся на кухню, чтобы схватить сэндвич со стойки. Громко попрощавшись, он торопливо вылетел за дверь и кинулся по лестнице на улицу, где автобус уже как раз подъезжал к обочине. Ускорившись, он в последний момент успел засунуть руку между закрывающимися дверьми автобуса. 

\- Простите! – выдохнул он, спотыкаясь на ступеньках. - Простите, тетя попросила, чтобы я заменил лампочку. 

\- Садись давай.

Вот серьезно, иногда ему казалось, что водитель автобуса пугает его намного больше чем все, с кем он когда-либо сражался. Ее окружала какая-то зловещая аура, а взгляд ее темных глаз всегда был хмур и мрачен. 

Слегка поежившись, он, пошатываясь, направился искать свободное место, которое оказалось в заднем ряду между беременной женщиной с рыдающим младенцем на руках и стариком, громко возмущающимся из-за повышения цен на бананы в местном супермаркете.   
Опустившись на сиденье, Питер мысленно приготовился к тяжелой дороге в школу.   
________________________________________

_-Неделей ранее-_

_\- Питер, - мягко обратилась к нему Мэй, застыв в дверном проеме._

_Он понимал, что реагирует на все слишком остро, правда. Ему не нужно было, чтобы кто-то объяснял ему, как несправедливо он ведет себя по отношению к тете, которая просто желает ему самого наилучшего и хочет, чтобы ее племянник был в безопасности. Но он все равно не мог подавить свою иррациональную ярость. Он так много работал, чтобы сделать Человека-паука чем-то значимым. Символом, на чью помощь может рассчитывать каждый, тем, кто всегда заступится за обычных людей. И теперь его тетя запрещает ему когда-либо впредь заниматься этим. Он понимал почему, ну правда. Действительно, кто бы в здравом уме захотел, чтобы его ребенок или член семьи боролся с преступниками? Так что да, он все понимает._

_И все равно злится._

_\- Послушай, - начала она осторожно, обхватив себя руками и неуверенно продвигаясь вглубь комнаты, - я знаю, что ты злишься на меня, и я всю ночь об этом размышляла и, возможно, я отреагировала слишком резко._

_\- Я не злюсь, - приглушенно пробухтел Питер в подушку._

_Опустившись на кровать возле его ног, Мэй провела рукой по его спине, задумчиво глядя в темноту комнаты. Несколько минут они просидели в молчании, погрузившись каждый в свои мысли._

_\- Если я все же разрешу тебе продолжить твою супергеройскую деятельность, - начала Мэй, и Питер слегка оживился, - ты согласишься придерживаться некоторых правил?_

_\- Да! – воскликнул Питер, резко усаживаясь на кровати и поднимая на нее взгляд. – Что угодно!_

_Остаток ночи они провели за обсуждением правил, пока не сошлись на тех, которые обоим казались справедливыми. Питеру нужно будет предупреждать Мэй о каждом патруле и преступлении, на которое он будет реагировать. В будние дни он должен быть дома к одиннадцати вечера, но в выходные можно задержаться до часа ночи. И если его оценки начнут падать из-за его паучьих обязанностей, он будет «отстранен» от патрулирования до тех пор, пока он их не исправит._

_Поразительно, однако Мэй ни словом не упомянула Тони Старка, но что-то подсказывало Питеру, что это просто осталось негласным правилом: с этим человеком ему видеться больше нельзя._  
________________________________________

День в школе тянулся медленно и совершенно неинтересно. Казалось, что и ночь в Нью-Йорке будет такой же скучной. Он уже несколько часов носился по району, и пока что умудрился только предотвратить кражу велика и снять чью-то кошку с дерева. И теперь, когда заняться было категорически нечем, Питер просто устроился на краю крыши, безмолвно наблюдая за городской суетой. Мэй залатала его костюм после того, как он сообщил ей, почему в последнее время не патрулировал, и, хотя он был за это безмерно ей благодарен, он все же предпочел бы, чтобы она использовала для этого не ярко-розовую ткань. 

После нескольких минут бездумного разглядывания маленького магазинчика на противоположной улице, он, наконец, решил, что на сегодня хватит и пора отправляться домой.

Ну или он бы отправился домой, если бы кто-то в соседнем квартале не попытался ограбить банк. 

Легкое нетерпение охватило его, и он выпустил паутину, направляясь на звук тревожных сирен. Наконец-то хоть какое-то движение! Да-да, по-хорошему нельзя мечтать о том, чтобы произошло какое-нибудь преступление, но серьезно, он – подросток и ему скучно! По крайней мере, он хотя бы занимается хорошими делами, а не шкерится по темным подворотням, толкая наркотики, и не шляется по вечеринкам, и не бухает, и чем там еще обычно занимаются остальные подростки. Так что не смотрите на него так, он вообще крутой парень. 

Вот именно.

Ограбление банка. Сосредоточься. 

В любом случае, парень, очевидно, оказался любителем, потому что он понятия не имел, что он делает. Он криками выгнал всех из банка, вместо того, чтобы взять заложников, и даже не заставил никого из сотрудников открыть для него сейф или хотя бы оставить ключи или код. Ну что за идиот. 

Питер, конечно же, не забыл сообщить ему об этом.

И именно после этого ему пришлось уклоняться от ярко-зеленой слюны, изрыгаемой изо рта этого чувака как какие-нибудь отвратительные шарики из жеваной бумаги.

\- Да боже ты мой! – воскликнул он, прыгая от одной стены к другой, в попытке попасть в грабителя паутиной. Всякий раз, как ему казалось, что он вот-вот зацепит его, тот в последнюю секунду каким-то образом уворачивался. Ну что за свинство. 

\- Спускайся и сразись со мной как мужик, Человек-паук!

\- Нет, спасибо!

Оттолкнувшись от стены и перепрыгнув злодея, Питер, наконец, умудрился попасть паутиной ему в спину и, воспользовавшись инерцией, бросить его в тяжелую металлическую дверь сейфа. 

Пропустив всю скучную часть, включающую в себя полицию, допрос и кричащего всякие непристойности грабителя, Питер внезапно осознал, что у него очень крупные неприятности. 

На часах уже было 11:30.

Слегка поморщившись, Питер неуверенно взглянул на свой совершенно чистый экран телефона. Это совсем не хорошо. Молчаливая Мэй – опасная Мэй.

Добравшись до дома в рекордные сроки, он практически влетел в окно гостиной и с тихим хлопком приземлился на пол. Он навострил уши, пытаясь расслышать звуки разъяренной (или даже хуже – грустной) Мэй, но вместо этого он услышал скрип стула на кухне, когда человек, сидящий за столом, медленно развернулся. 

\- Ты опоздал.

Ну _разумеется_ это был Тони Старк, который все это время ждал его возвращения, чтобы хорошенько его отчитать.


	8. Chapter 8

Если Мэй Паркер звонит тебе – ты _отвечаешь_. Ты не отправляешь звонок на голосовую почту. Ты не скидываешь его, чтобы перезвонить позже. Ты отвечаешь. 

Поэтому, когда она позвонила ему, Тони немедленно поднял трубку, откуда сразу же услышал отрывистое:

\- Да _кем_ ты себя возомнил?

Серьезно, ему все-таки следовало подумать дважды, прежде чем отвечать саркастичным:  
\- Простите, но это же вы мне звоните? Разве вы не знаете?

Это явно была плохая идея, и она не преминула сообщить ему об этом, сопроводив все это сердитой тирадой о том, насколько он ужасный человек и очень подробным списком причин, почему ему стоит держаться подальше от ее племянника. 

Удивительно, но стоило ей выпустить пар, пройдясь по Тони лично, и начать разглагольствовать о том, как беспечно ведет себя Питер, и как сильно она переживает за него, они поняли, что у них есть немало общего в том, что касается одного юного борца с преступностью. То, что поначалу звучало как требование оставить ее племянника в покое медленно перетекло в беседу о том, чем, по их мнению, подростку не следует заниматься. Закончилось все тем, что между ними было достигнуто какое-то подобие перемирия, поскольку оба они желали только одного: чтобы Питер был в безопасности. Мэй сообщила Тони обо всех установленных для Питера правилах, и спросила его, не сможет ли он приглядеть за ним.

Пф, не просто сможет, он точно сделает это. 

Так что, когда стало понятно, что Питер опаздывает, и Тони, после небольшой проверки, убедился, что тот в безопасности, он в ожидании устроился на небольшой кухне Паркеров. Мэй уже благополучно отправилась спать, как только удостоверилась, что Тони прикроет Питера, ну и заодно устроит ему знатную головомойку за то, что тот нарушил комендантский час.

Если бы кто-то спросил, Тони бы даже не попытался солгать и сообщить о том, что это шокированное выражение лица мальчишки не рассмешило его.

\- Ч-что? – запнулся Питер, сжимая в руке маску, свисающую сквозь пальцы. 

\- Ты отлично знаешь, что! Ты согласился следовать правилам, и я _буквально_ только что сказал тебе! Ты. _Опоздал!_ – рявкнул Тони, прищурив темные глаза. Когда Питер только продолжил молча смотреть на него, он нетерпеливо его поторопил: - Ну? Скажешь что-нибудь в свое оправдание?

На это Питер только устало потер глаза и протянул:

\- А мы можем, _пожалуйста_ , не делать этого? Я не понимаю, зачем ты здесь, это же, вроде как, работа Мэй, но я устал, и я хочу спать, давай просто пропустим это. 

Это было _не_ правильный ответ.   
________________________________________

\- Ну и как это преподаст мне урок?!

\- Я просто помогаю тебе в это темное время бороться с преступниками, как ты, очевидно, того и хотел. 

Питер, выбрав нужный момент, резко вскинул руку и умудрился вырваться из железной хватки, сжимавшей его за шкирку. Рухнув через кувырок на бетонную крышу, подросток попытался перевести дыхание, наблюдая за тем, как Тони разворачивается и с глухим стуком приземляется в нескольких метрах от него. 

\- Ну чего ты, уже не хочешь торчать на улице и волновать свою тетю еще больше? – в нормальной ситуации, человек, произносящий подобную фразу, скорее всего был бы зол, но Тони, судя по голосу, просто было немного не по себе. 

\- Я не хотел ее волновать! – возразил Питер и торопливо попятился, когда Тони начал надвигаться на него, - я всего лишь потерял счет времени, и я застрял с одним преступником, который вряд ли согласился бы…

\- Так, стоп, - Тони почесал бороду, после чего покачал головой, - к этой теме с преступником мы вернемся чуть позже, но сейчас мы обсуждаем… боже, знаешь, что, воспитание детей – это тяжело. 

\- Ты не мой отец, - медленно ответил Питер, пытаясь разобраться в сложившейся ситуации. – Ты мне даже не родственник. 

\- Заткнись и дай мне породительствовать. 

Продолжать беседу после такого было странно и непросто, и не успел Питер понять, что происходит, как он оказался в своей кровати, а Тони заботливо укрывал его одеялом, лаконично заявляя:

\- Ложись спать, больше так не делай, и скажи Мэй, что я до смерти тебя напугал.

Питер только шокировано уставился в потолок, слушая, как мужчина покидает комнату. 

А буквально пару секунд спустя дверь снова распахнулась, и Тони торопливым шагом поспешно ворвался внутрь.

\- Чуть не забыл! – кучка тряпья, приземлившаяся ему на лицо, тут же вывела Питера из ступора. Он сел на кровати, раскладывая на коленях какую-то ткань.

Это что… костюм?

**Author's Note:**

> * iron man - Black Sabbath


End file.
